A Beautiful Picture
by theembarrassingone
Summary: Kirihara Reila is a very different person. She does things her own way to make herself and those she cares about happy... even if those ways seem slightly unconventional... But she's under quite a bit of pressure, will she crack? YuutaOC, Yaoi included.


**This story is strange and I'm not positive if I'm going to keep it so I need opinions.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer... I do not own PoT and this is the last disclaimer I'll do for this story cause you get the point and if you don't well then you're stupid.**

* * *

Slightly Not Normal

"Sa, you sure you want to go to Germany Tezuka?" Fuji's soft voice rang down the street as he walked alongside his closest friends.

"Hai." He said in an emotionless voice, "It is necessary."

Tezuka looked at his friends. He walked alongside Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji; all three of his closest friends. Although he would never say it aloud… there was no other way he would rather spend his last day in Japan.

"You sure you have to leave tomorrow?" Oishi asked, "I mean, it may be easier on the team if they had more time to adjust."

"I want to take care of this as soon as possible." Tezuka answered. He looked at his watch and saw that it was three in the afternoon, not late… but he really needed to pack.

He opened his mouth to say so when a breathless voice interrupted his thoughts, "Come on!" It yelled in frustration, "Stupid paints."

The four friends turned and saw a girl of about thirteen years of age; a freshman in junior high. She wore a pair of paint-covered overalls and a shirt that may have been white at some point… perhaps.

Her hair was blond, cropped short to her chin and streaked with blue and green dye. A pink sakura flower was painted on her cheek. Her eyes were closed as she struggled to pull a cart filled with cans of paint down the streets of Tokyo.

Before Tezuka could realize what was happening, Oishi, helpful Oishi, was already by her side, "Let me take that for you." He said smiling.

The girl stopped and blinked revealing the most beautiful and clear green eyes any of the boys had ever seen. She grinned, "Nah! That's not necessary! I got this!" She said, smiling.

"We insist." Said Fuji, appearing behind her.

She jumped in surprise, "Wow! Where the hell did you come from?!" She shouted in surprise.

Even Tezuka had to blink at this innocent looking girls usage of language… It just didn't seem like something that would come out of her mouth.

Fuji picked up the handle that she was using to pull the cart and his eyes snapped open, "This is heavy," He said in surprise, "How did you get it here?"

She chuckled an rubbed the back of her head, "I got it from that store," The girl said, pointing at the store right behind the boys that said "PAINTS" in block letters on the front.

Fuji's eyes closed again as he returned to his usual smile, "That makes more sense," He said as he began to pull the cart.

Oishi stepped behind to push and the two began to move the cart up the street, "Where should we take this?" He asked the girl.

"The park right up the hill." She answered easily.

"Hey! Hey!" Eiji said, grinning as he walked besides Tezuka, following the chivalrous boys, "My name is Kikumaru Eiji!" He shouted, glomping the poor girl, "What's your name."

She grinned and returned his hug with equal fervor, "Kirihara Reila! It's so good to meet you! Eiji-kun!"

Tezuka's brow furrowed, _"Kirihara… where have I heard that?"_

Eiji blushed as the girl… Reila… used his given name, "Nya! And the smiley boy pulling the cart is Fuji Syuuske, and the one pushing is Oishi Shuichiro, and the one who looks like he never smiles is Tezuka Kunimitsu." He said, taking care of introductions for everyone.

Reila paused for a minute, _"Fuji Syuuske…" _She thought to herself, then she bowed, "Nice to meet you all, thanks for your help."

The boys nodded as the finally reached the top of the hill and guided them over to a wall that was covered in paint.

The four tennis players stared at the picture. It looked like hundreds of sakura trees in the middle of spring, but it was only have finished; the paint trailed off to white wash as it neared the middle.

There were about nine kids from all different grades of junior high. Some of them wore overalls and others wore long shirts and everyone was covered in paint… but at the moment they weren't painting.

Four girls were in the dancing to some music that was blasting from iPod speakers. The five boys were surrounding them, cheering and whistling as they moved.

"What are they doing?" Eiji asked, turning to the girl next to him… but she was gone, "Huh… Where?"

He looked up to see that Reila had joined the four other girls as they moved in unison to the music. The four tennis players stared.

The four… now five girls danced in unison as if they had planned the routine. Then suddenly the four girls other then Reila stopped as she slowly slid forward, gripping one of the boys by the collar.

He grinning laughing as she pulled him closer to her face, leaning in to shove his lips against hers. The other kids laughed and cheered as the two made out on the grass, laughing as their lips crushed together.

Oishi blushed as looked away, "I don't think we should be watching her with her… boyfriend."

Tezuka nodded, "Agreed," He said in a stoic voice, but inside, his stomach turned at the public display of affection.

"Oh… he's not her boyfriend." The four tennis players looked up and realized that one of the boys who had been watching the dance had walked over after noticing them.

The boy had chocolate brown hair that was thickly gelled into a fohawk, dyed blood red at the tips. His eyes were violet and mischievous, like he would do anything in order to get in trouble.

"Nara Hideki, sophomore at Tokyo School of Arts, pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling as he held out his hand.

The four regulars tentatively shook his hand, introducing themselves, "Thanks for helping little Reila-chan with the paints, she was too prideful to ask for help."

"Of course…" Oishi said nervously, "but what did you mean by 'he's not her boyfriend'… are you?"

Hideki's eyes widened slightly, realizing what Oishi was thinking, "Oh no! ME? Nuh uh! _I'm _not her boyfriend… _He's _my boyfriend." He said, grinning at the last part.

"What!" Oishi and Eiji shouted in unison.

Tezuka's eyebrows rose slightly, expressing surprise.

Fuji just continued smiling, "Oh… so you're…" His voice trailed off.

"Actually," Hideki said with a sadistic smile, rivaling Fuji's, "I'm bi… but he's hardcore gay."

"But… But… what?" Oishi spluttered, barely able to handle this.

"Those two are just having some fun… their always like that," Hideki explained, "I don't mind… I know he loves me!"

"Hey! Hey! Does Reila-chan have a boyfriend? Huh? Huh?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"Yes, she does…. He's…"

"You're absolutely sure he's gay Nara?" A voice said, interrupting Hideki's sentence.

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he spun around to the voice, "Yuuta…" He whispered.

"I'm positive Yuuta-kun." Hideki said, grinning away.

"You absolutely, one hundred percent sure?" Yuuta murmured, watching the two friends on the grass. _"I wonder if they're even breathing…" _He thought to himself.

"I would hope so… after all the stuff we've been doing together… I would really hope so." Hideki said, smiling as Yuuta, Oishi, and Eiji's faces all turned bright red.

"Ugh ugh ugh!!!" Yuuta shouted, covering his eyes, "I did not need to hear that! I did not need to hear that!"

Hideki held up his arms with mock innocence, "Hey… you asked." His face suddenly became serious, "You know, she told you she's not very good with serious relationships…"

Yuuta sighed, "I know."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Fuji said, smiling as he recovered from his initial shock.

"Aniki!" Yuuta, exclaimed surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here the whole time." Fuji said, smiling although slightly perturbed that Yuuta did not realize his presence.

"We helped Reila-chan with the paints!!!" Eiji said loudly.

"You mean _we_, as in Fuji and I, helped Reila-chan with the paints Eiji," Oishi said with a sweat-drop.

"Details, details," Eiji murmured, dejected.

"Hey! Everyone! Back to work." The boys turned around to see that Eiji's loud voice had snapped Reila out of whatever world she had been in and she now stood up and frowned at the wall, "We should be at least a quarter of the way done by five tonight! Now let's go!."

"Oh," Hideki said, smiling at the tennis players, "I had better go before Rei-chan whips my ass." And he picked up a paint can and brought it over to the wall to get to work.

Even Tezuka wanted to laugh at that. Reila walked over to the observers, "Yuuta!" she said with happy surprise, "What are you doing here?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek.

Yuuta blushed slightly, "I finished practice early so I thought I may be able to help…" He answered.

"That's so sweet of you Yuuta." Fuji said, smiling at his little brother.

Yuuta scowled, "Don't think about it like that!" He said angrily, "I just want her to have more free time."

"You don't need to pretend anything in front of your aniki." Fuji said, his smile broadening.

"I knew it!" Reila grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you Fuji Syuuske!"

Yuuta frowned slightly, as if remembering something, "Did you have fun with your friend over there?" He asked her.

"Neiji?" She asked, her smile fading for the first time, her face absolutely serious, "Does that bother you?" She asked, her green eyes staring into Yuuta's chocolate brown ones.

"A little," Yuuta said with a nod.

"Then I'll try to stop." She said smiling.

Yuuta just stared at her, _"I'm glad she's trying" _Was all he could think, and he really couldn't find it in himself to be angry with her.

"I heard my name! I heard my name!" A singsong voice sang as the boy ran over.

He had long jet-black hair that was tied in a ponytail behind him and his eyes were such a pale blue that they looked white. And like the girl, he had a pink sakura flower painted on his cheek.

"I love to hear my name!" he sang, jumping up and down.

He ran up to Tezuka, "Hey! You're cuuuuute!" he said, pecking him on the cheek, "My name is Yamada Neiji!!!!"

Tezuka just stared at the boy, his eye twitching slightly, expressing anger.

Fuji and Eiji, unable to hold it in, broke down in laughter, clutching their stomachs, "That was great!" Eiji said between laughs and held up his hand for a high five.

Neiji slapped Eiji's hand and laughed along with him, although he didn't really understand what was so funny.

"Ok you!" Reila said, grabbing Neiji's ear and twisting it, "Back to work!"

"OwOwOwOwOw!" Neiji yelled as she pulled him to the wall.

"I'm sorry about that Tezuka-san, won't happen again." She said as she walked by the fuming captain.

"So what are they doing exactly?" Fuji asked his brother, "And why are Reila-chan's senpais obeying her?"

"It's a project for the Save the Arts Foundation at their school." Yuuta explained, "It's a program that works to stop city schools from shutting down the art programs due to lack of funding. This project was her idea… so she's in charge."

"I see… seems like a nice cause." Fuji murmured smiling, _"But that girl is definitely not right for Yuuta." _He thought as he watched her scold Neiji, _"She's too much of a slut… Yuuta will get hurt, I better keep my eye on this."_

"Hey Yuuta!" Reila shouted, coming over to the boys while holding a paint roller, "You want to help? Then take this and cover that white wash in blue paint."

Yuuta frowned, "That's boring… can't I work on the trees or something?" He asked.

"Yuuta…" She murmured, "You can't paint."

Fuji and Eiji laughed again… this was becoming a very funny afternoon.

"Do you guys wanna help too?" She asked the four Seigaku regulars.

"Yadda." Tezuka said, and turned to walk away, these kids far too much for him to handle.

Oishi looked at the girl whose brows were furrowed in confusion, "Sorry, but we should go with him… he's going to be leaving tomorrow and we want to make his last night special."

Reila grinned again, "Ok! I'll see you guys later! By Fuji Syuuske!"

The boys waved and walked away.

Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka looked warily at Fuji who walked with his eyes open, _"That girl better not hurt my brother, because if she does…" _His thoughts trailed off, _"I guess we'll figure that out later."_

* * *

**So what do you think? Worth continuing? Or scrap it?**

**Plz review and give me your opinion... IT"S IMPERATIVE!**

**Thank you :-)**


End file.
